Junior Smurf
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: Junior Smurf is no ordinary smurf. He can do anything that the other smurfs do as their specialty. Like, he can be handy just like Handy smurf. And he can paint just like Painter, who is his father that was chosen by the blue moon. But with great ability, comes a consequences. He will never grow up and he will stuck as a smurfling forever. Papa smurf still hide the facts from him.
1. A New Baby Smurf : Chapter 1

**A New Baby Smurf** **:** **Chapter** **1**

In one night, when there's a blue moon, they said that there's going to be a new member of smurf, going to join in the big family of smurfs. But it's already been 100 years, since the last smurf arrived, and no other smurfs were being brought by the stork.

Papa smurf himself, never thought to have another baby smurf. And neither does the other smurfs.

Well it all changes in one night...

Tonight, is the same night as always. But what Papa smurf miss to predict, is that tonight is a blue moon. Papa smurf was standing outside to enjoy the view, and unexpectedly, Painter join him.

"Painter? What are you doing up, my little one?" Papa smurf asked Painter.

"I can't sleep Papa smurf, besides, I would like to paint the view of the blue moon tonight" Painter the smurf with the unbuttoned red shirt and black bow said.

Papa smurf didn't say anything and just smiled warmly. Both of them were enjoying the view, when suddenly, a stork came. It was no ordinary stork. It was the talking stork.

"Pepper? What are you doing here?" Papa smurf asked. Pepper, the talking stork said...

"I have a delivery for you" Pepper said, a little muffled because he was holding a basket in his beak. He put down the basket in front of Papa smurf and Painter.

"What is it, my friend?" Papa smurf asked.

"You shall see it yourself" Pepper said. When Papa smurf and Painter look inside the basket, they were very surprised, because inside, there's a baby smurf wearing a blue baby pajamas. On top of him, there's a letter.

"'This smurf baby is not ordinary baby smurf, Papa smurf. He is a junior smurf. You might found out about him inside the book of smurfs. But for now, you are his papa, but his real father is Painter smurf. He will be the one who responsible for this baby smurf. While Pepper has to be the baby smurf godfather. Please take care of him, and don't tell the truth to him until he could take it. Find the perfect time to tell him the truth, Papa smurf and Painter smurf' says the letter" Papa smurf read it for the three of them.

"What?! I'm a father?!" Painter freaked out.

"And I'm a godfather to this baby smurf?" Pepper was calm but still surprised aswell.

"Calm down, Painter. And yes Pepper, you are. Now, let's take this baby inside my house, while I check the book of smurfs" Papa smurf said. The book of smurfs content, is the information of legendary smurfs. Papa smurf went through the pages of the book, while Painter look after the baby.

"Junior smurf...aha, found it" Papa smurf said. He read the informations about him and was shocked with what written inside.

"What's wrong, Papa smurf?" Painter asked. Pepper who was at the outside for a moment, lean on to hear a little better.

"It says here, that 'a Junior Smurf, is the unexpected smurf. He is call a Junior smurf because he can do all the things that were other smurfs specialty. In example, he can paint as good as painter, and he can be handy, just like Handy smurf do. But the extrodinary part wasn't that. Junior smurf might seems to be a very promising leader. But no matter what, you can't make him as the leader of smurfs. Because he can't grow up more then just a smurfling. He will only grow until he was the age of a smurfling, then he will stop growing. He will never be a grown up smurf, and his personality will never grow. He will stuck as a smurfling...forever'" Papa smurf said in disbelief. Painter look at his new son and then look at Papa smurf.

"It..it's not true, right, Papa smurf?" Painter said with very little hope. Papa smurf shook his head and said...

"He's a legendary smurf, Painter. The book is never wrong before..." Papa smurf said. Painter was sad in an instant. Pepper who was at the outside, heard everything and become sad aswell. Papa smurf noticed this and said...

"We won't tell this to him until the right time. Now, we just need to raise him as a good and brave smurf" Papa smurf said confidently.

"Is he really mine, Papa smurf?" Painter asked.

"The letter says it, Painter. He is yours. I'm just the second father and Pepper is his godfather" Papa smurf said.

"And I think I will stay around near your village, in case you need anything" Pepper said and then fly away into the night.

Painter didn't have any experience with baby smurf, so Papa smurf will teach him everything he needs to know, to be a father. But for tonight, Painter went back to his house, while the baby stay with Papa smurf for tonight.

This will be a start of a new adventure of Junior Smurfling...

A.N : Hope you like it! Enjoy! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Junior Smurfling : Chapter 2

**To Ariel Faith343** : Thank youu for reviewing and favorite! :)

 **Junior Smurfling** **:** **Chapter** **2**

The blue outfit baby smurf already turn 50 years today. The days when he was a baby smurf went so fast. Painter turns out to be a very good father to him. It actually bring some jealousy to some the other smurfs who are the same age as Painter, but didn't have a smurfling of their own. The day when the baby smurf was talking for the first time went smoothly too. His first word is 'junior', which is wasn't a surprise to Painter, Papa smurf, and Pepper. But it was a surprise for the other smurfs, who don't know what it means.

Except Papa smurf, Painter, and Pepper, no other smurfs know about Junior smurf or the fact that he can't grow up anymore after he reached the smurfling stage.

Today, the baby smurf is going to be officially named. He is already a smurfling, who wears blue long sleeves shirt that he buttoned and a black bow that resembles his father, but he still could grow a little more until he really is a full grown smurfling. When the day come, maybe then Papa smurf or Painter can tell him the truth about himself.

Maybe.

"Daddy Pepper! You're here!" the little smurfling said excitedly, while running to Pepper's direction. He hasn't been named yet, so they still call him 'little smurfling'.

"Little Smurfling, slow down!" Painter said. He is one worry father. But Little Smurfling didn't hear him, so he ignored him.

When Little Smurfling and Painter finally reached Pepper, Painter scold him a little.

"Little Smurfling, I told you not to run too fast" Painter said while panting, after he ran after his little smurfling.

"But Daddy Pepper is finally here! He's been away for too long!" Little Smurfling said. It's true though, because Pepper has been away for around 5 months.

"You are very good at words I see" Pepper said with a slight chuckle seeing his godson so excited to see him.

"Yeah, I guess he got it from Brainy's ability.." Painter said. Little Smurfling only nodded cheekily. Sides his little form, Little Smurfling already understand that he can do all the things that the other smurfs specialty.

"You come just in the right time, Daddy Pepper! Today is my 'name' day!" Little Smurfling said excitedly.

"I can see you're very excited today, so I can guess" Pepper said while chuckling a little.

"Yeah, right! I've been waiting for this day. Today, finally I have a name!" Little Smurfling said.

"And we need to get ready for the ceremony. So can you look after him for a while Pepper? We are short on smurfs, since everysmurf is so bussy" Painter asked Pepper.

"Sure. No problem" Pepper said.

"Thanks! Be good, Little Smurfling" Painter said while ruffling Little Smurfling's head. Well, his smurf hat actually.

"Yes, Dad" Little Smurfling said. He call Painter 'Dad', while he call Pepper 'Daddy Pepper'. Papa smurf is call 'Papa' or 'Papa smurf' by Little Smurfling.

Painter then left to prepare the ceremony. By then, Pepper decided to ask him...

"So, how's your days going?" Pepper said, starting the conversations.

"It's good, I guess.." Little Smurfling said. Pepper sense some uneasyness from him.

"What do you mean my Little Smurfling?" Pepper asked softly. Pepper always know how to make the Little Smurfling talk about his problems.

"I don't know... It's just.., first, Dad is too protective to some things that I do, like while I'm holding a knife or a hammer... Second, Papa smurf is expecting so much on my study, while three, I'm the only smurfling around! I don't have anysmurf to play with. I made some friends with some wolves around, but Dad scolded me because I wonder off alone and making friends with a 'dangerous wild animals'! Maybe it's dangerous for him, but it's not for me!" Little Smurfling said, annoyed. Pepper appears to be calm with his outburst, but then he said...

"Your father is just worry about you, Little Smurfling. And maybe Papa smurf is just excited to have someone that he can teach again. While for your friends the wolves, try to assure your father that they are safe enough, then your father will trust you to play with them" Pepper said. But Little Smurfling said...

"It's easy to say but hard to do.." Little Smurfling said.

"You'll figure it out in your own way. Now come up. Let's take a look around" Pepper tried to cheer Little Smurfling up and it works. 'Take a look around' with Pepper it always means flying. And Little Smurfling loves to be in the sky.

Hours later, Pepper and Little Smurfling finally come back from their flying, and the ceremony is about to start too.

In the ceremony, Painter places Little Smurfling on top of the mushroom, while Papa smurf said...

"Today, our Little Smurfling will be named. From his first word, and by his ability to be able to do the other smurfs specialty, your name will be..."

"Junior Smurfling" Painter said, smiling to his only son.

"Junior means, you are the junior to all the other smurfs, because you can do what they able to. Congratulations Little Smurfling, from now on you will be call Junior Smurfling" Papa smurf said. All the other smurfs cheered, while Junior grinned with glee.

The ceremony ended after all the smurfs eat, dance, play music, and the other fun things. After that, all of them turn off to sleep. Junior, went home with Painter as always and slept in his bed, which is beside Painter's bed. Painter tuck him in and kissed his forehead to say good night. Junior said good night too and then turn off to sleep.

It is one of the happiest day in his life...

A.N : Chapter 2! What do you think? See you in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Wander Off : Chapter 3

**For KGF** : I don't understand spanish...I'm very sorry... But according to my google translate, you're asking me to continue my story right? So I hope you enjoy this one!

 **Wander Off** **:** **Chapter** **3**

Junior Smurfling is a curious smurf. To have so many ability, he was curious and annoyed in the same time to have them. Curious because it was awesome, and annoyed because many smurfs want him to be their apprentice, since he can do what they do best, and sometimes do it better than them. Like anysmurf, Junior least favorite smurf is Brainy Smurf. He was very glad that what he got from Brainy's ability is his good reading skill. He was glad that he didn't get any annoying abilities from any smurfs.

Painter is one of a protective parent that needs to know where his son went. Junior is a little annoyed with that, but he knows that Painter just looking after him since he is his father.

But today, Junior Smurfling decided to sneak out to play with his wolves friends. He knew that Painter forbid him to play with them. That's why Junior decided to sneak out. In the night aswell.

At night time, everysmurf are asleep. Junior just need to creep out of his house and he will be out in no time.

Junior is very good at sneaking out. Thanks to Tracker's ability. He went out in the cold night. Well, it's actually not that cold, since he wear a blue shirt. Junior went to the woods to play with his friends the wolves. The wolves seem to know his arrival at the woods. So they quickly went out from their hiding place and greet him. Junior was glad that he got this ability from Natural Smurf. Because of it, he can talk to every animals and get close to them. Which Painter usually not approve.

"Hey there Louis" Junior said a little sleepy. He can't help it. Even though he wanted to wake up at night time, usually Lazy Smurf's ability always get in the way. Which is make him sleepy.

"Hey there Junior" Louis said in his wolf language. But Junior could still understand it.

"Hunting pack for tonight?" Junior asked sleepily. Louis noticed his sleepiness and then said...

"Why don't you go to sleep with the younger pups while we the adults went out to hunt?" Louis suggested. Junior can't agree more. He nodded and then went to the younger pups and huddle up with them and sleep peacefully. The pups didn't mind with the extra companion. The only one who was left at the den, are the pups and their mother.

 **Meanwhile in Smurf Village...**

"He's gone!" Painter exclaimed loudly when he noticed that Junior's bed is empty. Almost every other smurfs woke up because of Painter.

"Painter, what's wrong?" Papa smurf asked.

"Junior is gone, Papa smurf! And I can't find him anywhere!" Painter said panicking.

"Woah, woah, calm down, Painter. There must be some explanation to this" Papa smurf said. And suddenly Pepper came right on que.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"Junior is gone, Pepper. Do you know where he is?" Papa smurf asked. Pepper seems to think for a while before he said...

"Actually... I do! I saw him when I flew here. At first I thought you let him went out with the wolves, Painter. But I guess he's sneaking out then..." Pepper said. Painter then feel his worry less, but then feel more alert.

"The wolves? What is he doing with the wolves?" Painter asked.

"I don't know... I guess I saw him sleeping earlier. With the wolf pups" Pepper said.

"Alright then. Painter, you come with me and Natural Smurf and ride Pepper. We'll take our little smurfling and trouble maker back home in no time" Papa smurf said. Painter nodded and then ride Pepper with Natural smurf. Papa smurf ride Pepper too, then they fly off to the wolves den. There, Natural smurf greet the mother wolf.

"Excuse me, mother wolf. But do you see a little smurfling in here?" Natural smurf asked.

"Yes. He just right over there. Sleeping with my pups" The mother wolf replied kindly. Natural smurf said a thank you and then went to the groups of pups. He found Junior in the middle of the pups huddling together in their sleep. Natural smurf shook Junior smurf's shoulder a little and then said...

"Junior. Wake up. Your dad is here" Natural smurf said. That woke Junior up immediately.

"Dad is here?" Junior asked, panicking a little. He knows that it will only means trouble.

"Yes, now come on. Let's go home. Say thank you to mother wolf for letting you stay here" Natural smurf said. Junior did so and then followed Natural smurf out of the den. There, he met with a furious Painter.

"Where have you been?! I thought I told you not to play with the wolves!" Painter raised his voice, scolding Junior.

"I know...I'm sorry... But they are harmless, Dad. Look, I've got no injury" Junior said. Painter just sighed and then said...

"But you are still not allowed to wonder off by your own, Junior. And you're grounded" Painter said, in his very serious tone. Which means he means it. Junior just sighed and said...

"Yes, Dad..." Junior said. He knows perfectly that it is his own fault. So they all went back home safely.

A.N : Hope you like it!


End file.
